It is known in the art to construct a container with a product, such as a toy, formed as part of the container, the product being removable therefrom. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,448 to Brown discloses a container combined with a detachable phonograph record and stereoscopic device, i.e., eyeglasses. In the Brown container, the eyeglasses are formed in a side panel and cannot fit the wearer and/or be worn immediately upon removal from the container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,266 to Sykora discloses a foldable container blank which includes a pair of dark eyeglasses attached to a peripheral tab portion. In Sykora, the eyeglasses include temple bars which are bent at the point of attachment to the eye aperture portion. The temple bars are not fixed to the remainder of the container, but instead are movable with respect thereto and may be accidentally bent or broken.
Further, assembly of the container is fairly complex, requiring the attachment of numerous peripheral tab portions to one another.